


DNA - scrambled genetics

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that cooked up in my head when i noticed that some key characters resembled other more than their own parents.  what am i on about why don't you take a peek and see?</p><p>(can also be found at FF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DNA - scrambled genetics

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is a pretty crazy idea my muse Alice Yume has been bugging me to write, so I’m gonna write a one-shot about it, so she’ll quit bugging me. Okay there is something you need to know, this is not canon, more like my crazy reality of what could have been and Dani doesn’t exist in this wicked world of mine.

What is this beeping sound?   
Beep, beep, beep…  
Why does my head hurt so….  
Beep, beep, beep…  
I open my eyes slowly to a blurry room. Where am I?  
Beep, beep, beep….  
Is that a heart monitor!?  
I try to sit up but I’m so tired. The beeping increases….  
Some doctors hurry inn to my room.  
“You need to calm down lad.” One of them says to me.  
I take deep breaths but I need to know how I got here, a ghost fight gone wrong?  
“What happened?” I croaked out.   
The doctor gave me a sad smile, telling me that something is wrong.  
“I’m sorry but your mom didn’t make it.”  
The tears pricked at my eyes.   
It came back to me, what happened, that one weapon blowing up in the house.  
Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam and Tuck! I need to know about them.  
“What about, Dad, Jazz, Sam and Tuck?” I asked nearly in a frenzy.  
“Your sister is alright; in fact she is just behind this curtain, next to your bed. Your dad is on his way to get you and your sister. And your friends are staying in the next room over.”  
He took away the curtain to show me….  
“Sam?” I asked confused.  
“Something wrong lad?” the doctor asked.  
I looked at him utterly confused.  
“Sam’s my best friend not my sister, Jazz is my sister….”  
The doctor looked at the chart with my information on it.  
“I don’t see how that is possible, you and Jazz as you call her have none family related DNA. However you and Sam have similar DNA, in fact I went to check that out and you are fraternal twins. ”  
“We are what!” I say in shock!   
“But how is that possible? My mom and my Dad had me and Jazz!” I say this didn’t make sense at all.  
“Perhaps, your parents neglected to tell you the truth.” The doctor offered meekly.   
I was stunned how could this be?  
“I can help you find out the truth, if you tell me who you believe your parents are.” The doctor said.  
“My Mom is Madeline Fenton and my Dad is Jack Fenton, My sister is Jasmine Fenton, and my best friends are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. And my Name is Daniel Fenton.”  
I said just to be sure he got it all down. He nodded at me.   
“You should rest some Daniel, your body needs it.”  
I shut my eyes and let the darkness take me, but it was no peaceful sleep. With all these alien worms of unease that was lurking around in my mind it couldn’t be.  
….  
I opened my eyes yet again, to this world that seems so unreal. Like my spirit was sleeping still.  
I felt numb and cold and it was kind of like I didn’t know my way back home.  
The doctor came back in.  
“Do you want to know the truth Daniel?” the doctor said to me.  
I nodded I needed to know what this has come to and what truth lay behind the lies.  
He took a breath.  
“Your birth Name is Daniel Masters, but it was quickly changed by Madelen Fenton, your mom.”  
I froze a little inside at that.  
“Your Mother and Your step father Jack Fenton have both passed away.”  
My insides clenched Jack wasn’t my real Dad and he was dead too.  
“You and Samantha Masters were born to Vladimir Masters and Madeline Fenton, but that time she was in the process of changing her last name to Fenton.”  
Vlad is my real dad… no wonder he wanted to kill Jack….and said that he stole my mom from him….  
My heart was screaming. And I felt it burning through as it razed inside my heart. And yet I’m still alive…  
“Do you need a break to digest this?” the doctor said in a worried tone.  
I shook my head.  
“I need to know everything.” I said.   
“Jasmine Fenton was born to Jack Fenton and Pamela Manson.”  
My eyes went wide no wonder they had a big dislike of my parents, I mean parent and stepfather in particular….  
But that still doesn’t explain why Sam was with them. I hope that Jack didn’t give her to Pamela so he could keep Jazz. Is that why Pamela want Sam to be perfect, because Jazz is in her eyes?  
“The custody of you and your twin sister is going to Vladimir Masters. And since I figure you are curious your friend Tucker has his real family. That’s all Daniel.”  
“Thanks.” I said.  
I ley back in to my hospital bed…. This was one crazy revelation, and now Vlad is coming to pick me and Sam up….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> If you look up the pictures you’ll see that:  
> * Jazz and Pamela has the same eye color and hair color.  
> * Sam and Maddie have the same eye color.  
> *Danny and Vlad is both small in stature compared to Jack. And both has/had black hair. And blue eyes.  
> If someone want to continue this it’s fine as long as you both tell and credit me. XD


End file.
